


Business is business

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titan Shifters, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear diary, tell me who's the most rotten and heartless of us all. Tell me who's the true monster of this war.





	Business is business

**_3/22/2021_ **

_ I still can’t believe that I’ve done it, even if the blood underneath my nails tells me that, yes, I have killed them. Both of them as I was told to. And yet I cannot believe that they are not longer among the living. Two innocent people gone of this cruel world for the sake of a stupid war I don’t even believe in... _

_ It all started when I received a call from the warchiefs two days ago, telling me that I had been hired to assassinate someone as per usual and that I had to go to the central building in the capital of the country so the deal could be professionally sealed. And so I did.  _

_ Once I arrived, I was met by warchief Reiner Braun, one of the most respected marleians ever known. His fighting and leadership skills were quite outstanding but when it came to use the brain or create an elaborate plan, he tended to let that part to Bertolt Hoover, another warchief and Reiner’s right hand. I placed my poker face mask where it belonged and then sat down on one of the leather sofas. _

_ “To what exactly do I owe this pleasure?” I asked as I looked at Reiner, then at Bertolt. They had grown up so much since the last time I looked at them face to face that I was barely able to recognize them, to know that the kids with hopeful looks on their faces were long gone and transformed into sons of the war. _

_ “Well you see… There’s this little someone you have to get rid off. An Ackerman, in fact.” Reiner said, and my eyes opened so widely that for a second I thought that they would fall from where they belonged. I ran a hand through my hair until it touched the tie that kept my hair into a messy bun, and sighed. _

_ “Who is it? Levi Ackerman? Kenny Ackerman?” I asked as I frowned. I had heard that those two were nowhere to be seen, probably hidden away from sight just to keep making plans to win the war, so it didn’t make sense that they had finally revealed themselves just to be targeted in a matter of days. Reiner shook his head and Bertolt cleared his throat. _

_ “No, we haven’t find them yet. We want you to kill Mikasa Ackerman.” I raised my eyebrows a bit confused because I had never heard that name before. “She’s Levi’s niece and one of the most valuable soldiers that Paradis has. Now that we are in a truce with them, she is no longer in service but her existence is a nuisance for us because if we resume the war, we’ll be doomed.” Bertolt explained as he scratched his chin, which was covered by a thin beard that was a clear hint that he hadn’t shaved in four days or so, without never looking away from me. _

_ “And what do I get for killing her?” I questioned with narrowed eyes. A target that dangerous must had had an interesting reward if they wanted me to kill her since I wasn’t going to risk my life for an average reward. _

_ “Recognition. You’ll be Marley’s hero once everything is over. You’ll have fame, you’ll be praised, you’ll have as much money as you please because the State will give it to you as a compensation. You’ll be able to clean your bad reputation and start clean and fresh. You’ll be able to have a normal life for once.” Reiner explained with his eyes wide opened, his eyes drowned in nothing but power and malice, and his hands raised. _

_ “I’m in.” I said as I nodded. Bertolt handed me a contract which stated that I should murder Mikasa Ackerman within the next two days or else I would receive death penalty, and I signed it quickly, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. I stood up but Reiner stopped me. _

_ “Wait. There’s something we forgot to tell you about.” He deadpanned, and I cursed innerly. I had let myself be fooled by pretty words and promising rewards without analyzing the contract and the two warchief’s actions. I was a professional and I had committed a mistake that only a novice would make. _

_ “There’s someone else we want you to murder.” Bertolt said as he placed the contract inside a briefcase, which was then locked with a password that I didn’t get to see. _

_ “And you are saying this now?” I muttered under my breath, watching how the two men smiled in an hypocritical way that made me want to vomit right there. _

_ “What kind of professional assassin are you if you let yourself fall into this type of traps?” Reiner asked with a little smirk. That little smirk I had seen plenty of times back when he was a kid that only standed out because of his loyalty to and for Marley. That little smirk that made me sick to my stomach. _

_ “Anyways… We want you to murder Annie Leonhart as well. I think you must know her, right, Elizabeth Brounn-Leonhart?” My eyes widened once more and I felt the room spinning below my feet. They had done research. They knew who I truly was. _

_ “If we had told you about that part of the contract before getting you to sign it, you wouldn’t have agreed on carrying it out.” Reiner added, and I felt the sickening need to punch him in the face until no one could recognize him.  _

_ “We must know where your alliance resides with… Marley or the daughter you left behind when she was no older than two.” My blood was boiling hot, but I couldn’t do anything but accept my mistake and carry out the goddamned mission. I had no real relationship with Annie or whatsoever. _

_ Or at least that’s what I thought while I was getting out of the building, my heart beating loudly in the palm of my right hand. Everything was easier said than done. _

_ I spent the first whole day travelling to Paradis, grateful for the little aid that the warchiefs had given me to carry out the mission, transport. When I arrived, the first thing I made sure of doing was to infiltrate those pathetic walls that surrounded the different districts and then check in on an inn. It was easier than I expected, because people there thought that I was one of Annie’s relatives, which is… Or was, true. I said that I was a second cousin of hers that lived in a little town in the mountains of Maria District and everyone seemed to buy the lie, especially because they said that that seemed to be lonely, which kind of suited Annie. _

_ The second day was the most hectic one. I needed to find Mikasa and Annie as soon as possible but they were nowhere to be seen. Nobody knew where they were. It was as if they had vanished from existence. It wasn’t until I found a young brunette soldier with green eyes that I knew where they were. They were in New Trost because Mikasa wanted to ask Annie to marry her there since that’s when they had their first date. Corny as fuck. I smiled and thanked him, turned around and parted. New Trost was Marleian territory even if they acted and disguised themselves as Paradis citizens. It was going to be easier than I first thought even if a wave of regret was already present within me. I couldn’t believe that I was going to murder them before they could even get engaged. _

_ Hell, I couldn’t believe that I was going to kill my own daughter. Or her girlfriend. It all fell so unreal. It still is unreal. _

_ When I arrived New Trost, I spotted warchief Pieck in normal clothes, telling me to get closer. When I was in front of her she handed me a black dagger and smiled at me as if what I was going to do wasn’t wrong. I nodded and hid it between my clothes.  _

_ I spent about 30 minutes wandering around until I found them, and I immediately wanted to stop my mission when I saw Annie. I had seen her in pictures but the last time I saw her in flesh and bone was when she was two. She had grown up so much. Maybe not in height but she definitely was a grown woman. No longer my baby. Much less a kid. She had her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun just like mine, and she wore clothes that were a bit big on her. Her features were sharp but her expression was soft whenever she looked at Mikasa. She had Ronald’s piercing blue eyes. I felt a painful pang in my chest and shook my head, focusing on the mission. _

_ Mikasa was most definitely what one would expect from an Ackerman. Raven hair and somewhat silver eyes. Serious semblance and a look that gave away the amount of power that couldn’t be seen at first sight. She was tall, with pale skin and a small scar on her right cheek. She had one hand inside one of her coat pockets and I could see the silhouette of the small box. I bit my lower lip and when they walked besides me and got a bit ahead, I turned around and rushed towards Mikasa, taking the dagger from my clothes. _

_ The metal cut perfectly and without any problem her flesh and muscle. A clean cut right below the heart to give her time to say goodbye to Annie until they were reunited soon afterwards. The hand that I was using to cover her mouth slipped downwards and I pushed her to the floor, not failing to see that Annie was looking at us with wide opened eyes and a shocked expression. I take a few steps away from them and observed. _

_ “Mikasa! Hang on, you’re going to be fine. You have to be.” Annie desperately said as she pressed the shirt against the wound to stop more blood loss. I winced when I heard her voice. That was the first thing that I heard from her in seventeen years and it hurt to hear the pain in her voice. Such beautiful voice. _

_ “Ann…” Mikasa muttered and I tightened the grip on the dagger. Conceal don’t feel. That’s what I had to repeat over and over. “I wanted you to marry me.” She said as she revealed the box. Annie’s eyes couldn’t be more opened at that moment. _

_ “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. SOMEONE HELP!” She screamed as she looked at the people that surrounded us, people that didn’t move or show any trace of panic or fear. Realization hit her like a truck and her brow furrowed.  _

_ “Hey Annie...? I love you.” Mikasa said, closing her eyes. That were the last words of Paradis’ strongest soldier. Annie screamed and shook her dead body, trying to do something even if it was too late.  _

_ “Mikasa…” Annie whispered as tears ran free down her cheeks. She looked at me with cold, enraged eyes and she got up from the floor. “You bitch.” And that hurt as hell since it was the first thing that she had said to me after seventeen years. She placed herself in one of Ronald’s fighting positions and I sighed.  _

_ She came closer but I swept the leg she was using to stand up before kicking her in the chin with the same leg I used. Ronald’s techniques were indeed very useful and powerful when they were needed. Annie fell on her left arm and she gasped. _

_ “How do you know that technique?” She asked me as she tried to get up, but I kicked her again so she would stay there on the floor. _

_ “My husband taught me.” I said and her eyes opened widely for the third or fourth time in the last hour. “Sorry honey, I would like to have had a quality mother-daughter time but I can’t. Business is business after all.” I said before stabbing her throat. The sound of her choking on her own blood pained me so much but the damage was done.  _

_ I ran away and here I am, two hours later writing my sin in my diary, still smelling vaguely like blood.  _

_ Happy birthday Annie. Happy 20th birthday. _


End file.
